conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Savage Sword of Conan 96
Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 96 007.jpg =The Ape-Bat of Marmet Tarn!= Creators * Writer: Michael Fleisher * Pencils: John Buscema * Ink: Rudy Nebres Major Characters * Conan (Previous chronological appearance in first story of SSOC-90; next chronological appearance in first story of SSOC-108). Minor Characters * Wrarrl (last appearance in first story of SSOC-90; body next appears in first story of SSOC-108)). * Lia (First and only appearance to date; dies in this issue). * Zvevo (First and only appearance to date; dies in this issue). Location * Corinthia ** Town of Dalaat ** Lake of Marmet Tarn ** Village of Deklor Time Frame * Several days Synopsis Conan rides into the eerily quiet streets of Dalaat when he is attacked by a flying ape creature. Conan manages to fend it off but the effort overwhelms him and he collapses in the street. The battle is witnessed by some townspeople, but they fear to walk out at night to help him, Meanwhile, at Qurha'at Lok, a scavenger who is picking through the battlefield stumbles across the weakened body of Wrarrl, who immediately turns the man into a worm and devours him. Wrarrl sets off to seek more souls, pondering his last second escape from the freed worms that had almost claimed him when he faced Conan. He is accosted by four robbers on the road and turns them all into food. At dawn, Conan awakens, furious at the townspeople who cowered in their homes, but changes his tune when they offer to pay him to defeat the ape-bat. He rides off in search of the creature and encounters a giant preying mantis attacking a girl, Lia, whom he dutifully saves and escorts her to the southern banks of Marmet Tarn to the castle of her deceased husband and crippled brother-in-law Zvevo, where Conan is warmly welcomed. While Wrarrl tracks down the Jewel of Ganjammide, which will allow his brethren to cross the dimensional barriers, Zvevo tells Conan how his brother, Tupol, was returning from a successful search for the Grimoire of Akhtalla, but a lightning bolt struck his ship just off shore, and in the rescue attempt, Zvevo was crippled and Tupol killed, with the spellbook sinking beneath the waves. That night, Wrarrl manages to summon a handful of his people before the gem loses its energy until the next solar conjunction, but before they conquer the world, he vows vengeance on Conan. The next day, intrigued by the tales of the Grimoire, Conan dives into the waters to search the wreckage and Lia accompanies him. They are attacked by a giant squid but manage to fight it off, though the excitement causes Lia to fall into Conan's arms on the beach, while a surprisingly not-crippled Zvevo angrily spies on them. Not far away, in the village of Deklor, Wrrarl and his companions raid the town, converting the people to worms to devour. Back at Marmet Tarn, the winged demon appears and attempts to take Lia from her balcony, but Conan leaps on its back as it flies away, forcing the beat down and injuring it before it escapes into the castle. Conan gives chase and comes across Zvevo. Conan realizes the book Zvevo is studying is the Grimoire, and tracks of blood are on the floor. Zvevo reveals his brother did find the spellbook, and he made up the story of his injury has used the book to transform into the demon-bat. He transforms into the creature and beats Conan into unconsciousness. When Zvevo attempts to throw Conan off a balcony staircase, Conan wakes up and manages to twist around to pull Zvevo with him, and the demon-bat is impaled on a javelin-like post and killed. Conan doesn't have a moment to rest as Wrarrl and his companions enter the courtyard. Wrarrl demands a single combat with Conan, who acquiesces, but gives Lia the Grimoire along with very specific instructions. An epic battle begins, while Lia chants from the book, leeching Conan's soul temporarily from his body. Wrarrl attempts to turn Conan into a soul-worm, but is so surprised when it doesn't work that Conan gains the upper hand and he slays Wrarrl. The other demons move to attack Conan but they are in turn swarmed by a legion of zombies resurrected by Lia. Lia returns Conan's soul, but has to pay the price for bringing forth the dead men - join them in the murky lake. Conan tries to stop them but is overwhelmed as Lia is dragged beneath the waters and all Conan can do is mourn. Notes Category:Marvel Comics issues